


Visions of You and I

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A tiny bit of smut and angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Cas x Crowley (Crowstiel)Word Count: 2, 295A/N: This was written for @thethingwewrite‘s Friendship and Relationships Challenge  The pairing was Cas x Crowley with the prompt, “It’s a never-ending love story.” This was also written for @hideyourdemoneyes and @rareshipcreationschallenge  with the SWF kink, kissing with the partner, @rodiniaorzetalthepenquin This was also written for @mrs-squirrel-chester‘s album Fanfiction Challenge. I chose the album Ashes & Ice by the Kills. This was written for “Whirling Eye”, the last song on the album, lucky 13. ;) This was also written for a fourth challenge, @whispersandwhiskerburn’s We Got a Fic For that Challenge with the prompt, “Come at once, if inconvenient come all the same.”- Sherlock.





	

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/153178777247/visions-of-you-and-i)

 

Why was hell always so boring at 2 AM? Crowley sat on his throne flipping through the contacts on his phone not even paying attention to the demon in front of him. He missed working with Castiel and truth be told, he actually worried about the angel. His grace was faded, he needed Crowley’s help finding Lucifer but no he said he could do it himself. Cas’s guilt was literally going to be the death of him and Crowley refused to sit on the sidelines and watch him die. Crowley missed the closeness, the purity and innocence of Castiel. Everything lost its color when he left. Their interactions were tense now filled with sarcasm and bitterness. He had no idea how to get through to Castiel. Crowley typed the message before he even knew he did it.

 

Crowley: Stop being stubborn and let me help. I want to find Lucifer as much as you do. He had me licking for the floor, for bloody sakes. No one wants him more than I do.

 

Oh how much he wanted to say, “I miss you and I love, you idiot. Answer your bloody phone.” But he knew Castiel would never respond to that. He knew the angel cared about him deep, deep down somewhere in that angelic body of his. The trick was finding a way to make it come to the surface. If Castiel would answer, Crowley could show him how he felt. But what if Castiel refused to give in to his feelings for Crowley. Well, that would make things awkward. Could they still be an effective team against Lucifer? Crowley was in hell, literally and metaphorically. Crowley sighed and slowly looked up from his phone. The demon was still in front of him babbling. Sighing deeply Crowley started to pay attention to the last of what the demon said, nodding his head, as if were actually listening the whole time. It was soul projections. Whatever.

 

 

Since Castiel left, Crowley has kept tabs on him making sure he survived everything. Crowley was his silent savior. He wanted his lover back and with each passing minute was growing more worried. Where was the banter? Where was the hate? Why wasn’t he answering? Maybe he was in trouble. Crowley closed his eyes trying to connect with Castiel’s mind. And surprisingly he could. The angel must be quite weak for him to be able to do that. Usually Castiel blocked Crowley from entering his mind. Crowley focused on Castiel and teleported without a care for Hell’s court. He appeared in a warehouse with a badly beaten Castiel at his feet, three angels gearing up to kill him. Crowley rolled his eyes, appearing behind the angels. He slowly slid the angel blade down his suit to his hand quickly killing them one by one. He bent down to Castiel, his face holding worry. He caressed Castiel’s cheek.

 

“Heaven’s welcoming party I assume.”

 

“How did you know where-.”

 

“I always know where you are, love. You really have to be more careful. You have quite a few enemies now. You should open your eyes and see who your friends are.”

 

Castiel opened his mouth to speak but closed his mouth not quite sure what to say.

 

Crowley teleported both of them to an extravagant penthouse apartment with a gorgeous view.

 

“I know how much you hate hell so we’re on earth in a penthouse. Only the best for you, feathers. Now let’s have a look at those wounds, hmm?

 

Crowley wasn’t an angel and couldn’t heal Cas. Cas would heal himself but it would take a while. Crowley moved slowly over to the bed giving Castiel enough time to move or tell Crowley to leave but he didn’t. Crowley ripped off Castiel’s shirt and pants. Castiel was taken aback at gesture but the second Crowley’s hands were on his body, his blue eyes shined brighter and his breathing hitched. Crowley noticed and smirked down at him. He carefully cleaned and tended to his wounds. When he was satisfied they were as clean as they could be, he snapped off his clothes and got in bed with Castiel. He gently turned Castiel over to his side so Crowley could snuggle his front to Castiel’s back. His arm wound gently around the angel’s stomach so as not to exacerbate the wounds.

 

 

Despite himself, Castiel moaned into the touch. He had fought so hard to rid himself of Crowley, not to care anymore but truthfully he loved him too. He felt safe with Crowley. He felt like he had an equal partner who saw only the best in him, forgiving and understanding his faults and misguided deeds -- someone who made him smile and was always there when he really needed him like tonight. In these moments Castiel felt happier than he ever thought he would feel. He slowly turned around in Crowley’s arms and kissed him. Crowley moaned into the kiss and deepened it kissing him back hungrily. Castiel’s mouth was so warm, his lips hard and chapped just like Crowley remembered them. Crowley could hear Castiel’s heart beating faster and faster the longer they kissed. Castiel opened his mouth to give Crowley more room and access to every corner of his mouth. Crowley gently touched his tongue with Castiel’s, gently caressing before quickly demanding dominance and Castiel quickly giving it. Crowley ran his hands down Castiel’s hair before balling them into the back of his hair, driving his tongue even farther into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel could taste the faint taste of Craig on Crowley’s tongue. Crowley broke away from the kiss and stared into Castiel’s eyes. It was very obvious how they felt for each other in that moment. No lies, no pretense, just mutual attraction and love for each other ever-present on their faces. Crowley gently stroked Castiel’s lower lip with his thumb. He rested his head on Castiel’s forehead as his hand caressed his check. They breathed in and out in tandem, just content to lie next to each other. Castiel closed his eyes biting his lips at the gentle friction their bodies created. His cock brushing up against Crowley’s made him moan again.

 

Crowley catching on rather quickly, made a bottle of lube appear on the bed in front of them. But before Crowley could open it, Castiel stopped him shaking his head.

 

“Let me please. You’ve done so much for me and-.”

 

Crowley kissed him again, just a quick kiss. There was so much Crowley wanted to say but didn’t have the words to say it. Maybe it didn’t need to be said. He could see that Castiel wanted him, that he felt the same and that was all he needed to know.

 

Castiel slowly rubbed the lube into his hands before gently wrapping both hands around Crowley hard throbbing cock. He wasted no time as his hand speed up impossibly fast. He wanted to thank Crowley and apologize for all the hurt between them by giving him this orgasm. He didn’t want Crowley to wait for it; he wanted to give him an orgasm now not later. They were never good at saying how they felt, choosing instead to express it this way. His hands worked in opposition to each other. One hand went up while the other went down his shaft. Crowley made a breathy sigh. Castiel smirked before taking one of his hands up Crowley’s cock to massage the very sensitive head. Castiel carefully pressed his finger in watching as Crowley closed his eyes breathing fast. Castiel’s finger danced around the ring of the head of Crowley’s cock. Castiel watched as Crowley shuttered from the stimulation. He hand continued its descent to the underside of Crowley’s cock, massaging there a bit before reached down further to massage his balls. Castiel’s other hand continuously pumped Crowley’s cock mercilessly fast. Crowley moaned Cas’s name several times over. Smiling, Castiel brought his other hand back onto Crowley’s cock picking up the pace when he saw Crowley’s eyes turn red. Castiel knew he was close that was always Crowley’s cue, his red eyes signaling his impeding orgasm. Castiel kept going faster and faster until Crowley made a low growl, his body tense. Castiel bent his head down and whispered into Crowley’s ear, “Come at once if convenient. If inconvenient, come all the same.”

 

“WHAT?” Crowley shouted, the red now gone for his eyes, confusion written all over his face. He looked down at Cas who was staring at his cock.

 

Castiel licked his lips as he placed Crowley’s cock in his mouth. All the protest Crowley had in him was lost as he felt Castiel’s lips surrounding his cock. Castiel’s warm mouth taking his impressive length all the way to the back of his throat was all the incentive Crowley needed. Crowley came hard, screaming Cas’s name. Cas in turn moaned around Crowley’s cock extending Crowley’s orgasm. Castiel didn’t need to breath so his mouth never left Crowley’s cock. Warm ribbons of cum spurt down the angel’s throat, which Castiel gladly swallowed. When he was sure Crowley had finished cumming he looked up at him with wide eyes, happy he could make his lover feel good. The salty taste of cum still of his lips as he moved to kiss Crowley. Crowley moaned into the kiss tasting himself on his lover’s lips. This wasn’t a heated kiss like before, just a gentle loving kiss reassuring each other of their feelings. As always after they played, Crowley pet Castiel’s head. Castiel in turn leaned into the touch, happy his lover was happy. They lay like that just enjoying the quiet moment, just basking in their fleeting orgasms. After some time Crowley moved his head towards Castiel’s. His hands reached out to cup Castiel’s face kissing him gently, carefully as if he was concerned about hurting Castiel due to his injuries. They were still not completely healed. Castiel very gently nibbled Crowley’s bottom lip. Crowley tensed not sure what Castiel had in mind. What did any of this mean? He hoped it meant they were back together but he couldn’t be sure. He hated feeling this way so emotional and raw. As always he tried to cover his feelings and mask them in sarcasm, never asking the questions he really wanted to know the answers to.

 

“We really need to work on dirty talk with you? If convenient come? Really, feathers? You’re politely telling the King of Hell when to come. Nice try, angel.”

 

“There you go with your status as King. I am a seraphim. A messenger between the arch-angels and other angels. I am-.”

 

“When is the last time you went up?”

 

“That does not take my title away from me.”

 

Crowley throws up his hand and he sees Castiel’s eye brighten with anger.

 

“When is the last time you ruled Hell because last I checked, Lucifer was in control.”

 

“And whose fault was that?”

 

They remained silent again. Not sure what to say. Crowley didn’t want to get in another argument unless it was about what they were to each other. He hated arguing but he was so stubborn that everything as an argument. Castiel does something nice and he mucks it up. Castiel was the first to break the silence. He spoke up softly.

 

“I love you, too, Crowley. It’s a never-ending love story with us. We leave each other; we get back together how many times now? We fight, we make up, we have sex and it feels like we’re connecting to one another. Maybe we’re meant to be together? I need you tonight. I just don’t know about tomorrow. I care about the Winchesters and humanity. I am an angel, Crowley. I save people, you kill them. You’re the King of Hell but I love you anyway. I tried so hard to just walk away and not come back and now I don’t ever want to leave your arms.”

 

Crowley felt his heart break and swell at the same time. He knew that eventually one of them would get hurt. They were on opposite ends of morality; they were doomed from the start. No truer love would he ever feel than with Castiel, come what may.

 

“I have missed you terribly. I know I’m always starting fights. I’m sorry about earlier. I love you too Cas. I have no idea what will happen to us in the future so you’re right let’s take it one day at a time.”

 

“I’d like that very much. Thank you for saving me, Crowley.”

 

“Always, feathers.” Castiel gingerly moved slowly so his body was to Crowley’s front. With his injuries he needed to rest and so he fell asleep for a short time in Crowley’s arms content and peaceful.


End file.
